The Volvo change lives
by Fabedulle
Summary: Edward is sixteen, drunk and just got his driver license. When driving home from a party, Edward hits Bella. Bella can't go to school while she recovers, so Edward makes it his mission to keep her company after school. Where is this accident going to end?
1. The accident

Edward is sixteen, drunk and just got his driver license. When driving home -drunk- from a party, Edward hits Bella. Bella can't go to school while she recovers, so Edward makes it his mission to keep her company after school. Where is this accident going to end?

**A/N: Here is the first chapter from my new story. Second fan fiction. R&R**

_The accident_

Tyler's party was a blast! I didn't find a cute girl, but I had a great time with my friends. I was currently driving home in my silver Volvo. Ok, maybe I was drunk. Not completely drunk. But it went okay so far! Then my phone rang.

(_Edward, _**Esme)**

"_Edward speaking." _I said into my phone.

"**Baby? It's mom. When are you coming home?" **My mom's voice answered on the other end of the line.

"_In about ten minutes." _I answered, trying to not sound drunk. Apparently it didn't work too well.

"**You are not driving drunk, are you Edward?" **Busted!

"_Maybe a little bit, but not quite."_

"**EDWARD! Get out of that car. NOW!" **

"_Mom cut it off. I am fine. I can't even feel it. Trust me on this one mom." _There was silence on the other line, before my mom answered.

"**If you weren't the smart one of my sons, you weren't allowed. But are you sure you are not drunk?"**

"_Yes mom. I…"_

But something cut me off. While I was speaking, I was slowly driving near the sidewalk. I hit a girl walking on the sidewalk. I hit her! Luckily for her, I wasn't driving that fast. Drunk or not, I was not that stupid that I would drive fast while I was on my phone.

I quickly hung up on my mom, and opened the car door.

Faster than I thought possible, I was kneeling down next to the girl. I gasped when I saw her. No she was not covered in blood. She was beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. She had brown curls framing her heart-shaped face. Her chocolate-coloured eyes were looking at me. She seemed to be slowly slipping into unconsciousness. My father was a doctor, so I knew it was important too keep her awake. While dealing

9-1-1, I said to her: "Hey there. I'm Edward. I need you to stay awake for me. Soon there will be people to help you. Can you hear me?" She nodded her head, but then winced at the pain. I was surprised I was so calm about this. Normal people would freak out. But the thing about my father being a doctor seemed to calm me down. I wanted to be a doctor myself, so this was good practice.

"So I told you my name is Edward. Edward Cullen. What about you?" I asked the beautiful girl. She had an open wound on her forehead, and I took off my t-shirt so I could press it against her head and stop the bleeding. "Bella Swan." She whispered. She opened her eyes, and saw my bare chest. I could hear her faint gasp, and felt my ego boost. At the same time I was guilty as hell.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am." I told her.

"You are just lucky my father is away, otherwise he would kill you." I couldn't help but laugh.

"And your fathers name is? I am new in the town, and I do not know that many faces yet." I told her.

"Charlie Swan. He is the Chief of Police here." I felt my jaw drop, and she giggled slightly. By now I could hear the ambulance in the distance. "I have a problem now, don't I?" I asked the beautiful Bella. She giggled again and nodded.

"But don't worry. He is on some sort of Police conference, so he isn't home before a couple of weeks." She told me shrugging. But that clearly wasn't a good idea, since she winced in pain again. "Then who is gonna take care of you?"

She shot me a strange look. "What do you mean?" "I'm sure you aren't allowed back to school just like that. You are going to be home for a while." I answered her question, she groaned. "Great." She murmured.

"Don't worry. I will go to your place as fast as I can, after school." I told her. I wasn't ready to just let her go, and I most certainly wasn't going to leave her alone in her house.

"You don't have to do that out of guilt. I have no hard feelings towards you." She said honest. She wasn't mad at me for running her over?! I voiced my thoughts and she just shrugged.

By now the ambulance had arrived. I was surprised she took it so calm and collected. I just ran her over, and I am sure she is in a lot of pain, but she just had a normal conversation with me. As I see it there are two options. One: She is used to get serious injuries so this is nothing new to her. Or two: She was insane.

My guess would probably be the first one.

**A/N: What do you think? Reviews are better than a shirtless Edward. Okay probably not, but you know what I mean. My first story in Edwards POV so tell me how I handled it. **


	2. The hospital

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

_The hospital_

My car wasn't damaged, so I got in my Volvo and drove to the hospital. But not before I got her some flowers and food. Guilt was eating me up, inside out. I can't believe I hurt her! She didn't seem to be that hurt, but still! God I am an IDIOT!

I walked to the receptionist in the hospital. It was a girl, only a little older than me. She was wearing long, falls, pink nails. I cleared my throat, and she looked at me annoyed. That was till she saw me. Her eyes widened, and her mouth was open, looking to much like a fish.

"I'm looking for Bella Swan?" My voice seemed to snap her out of her trance, and she started typing on the computer.

"Down the corridor, third door on the left." I nodded, and left.

When I found the right door, I knocked. "Come in." A muffled voice said. I went in, and there on the bed, was beautiful Bella Swan. Yes I think she is beautiful. She smiled when she saw it was me. That didn't make any sense. I just ran her over, for crying out loud! She should be pissed at me! But she clearly wasn't.

"Hey Edward." She said almost in a whisper. "Hey Bella. How are you feeling?" I greeted back.

She shrugged. "I have a concussion and some minor scraps and cuts. Doctor Cullen told me I was lucky."

"My dad is Doctor Cullen. " I told her. "The world is small." She said. I smiled, and she smiled back. "It's not a small world. This is just a small town." She giggled. It was a great sound.

"Your dad said I had to stay in bed for the next two weeks. Charlie isn't coming back before two and a half week. I called him, just before you came. It took me quite some time to convince him to stay. But I managed."

I was shocked. She couldn't stay home alone with a concussion for two weeks.

"I can, and I will." Crap! I said it out loud.

"No. I will come with your homework, and keep you company as long as I can." I could see she was about to argue, so I stopped her: "Don't even try to argue. You are great company, and I will be honoured if you would let me do this." I said very formal. She giggled at my tone, and nodded.

"You don't have to do this out of guilt. I can handle it myself." I was shaking my head, before she even ended her sentence. "I'm not doing it out of guilt. But I am bored in the afternoon. So it is a win win situation. I get good company, AND something to spend my time on." She smiled at my words. "Deal." She said.

She had to stay at the hospital for a couple of hours. She ate my food, and the freesias I bought her were on the nightstand next to her. A huge smile was on her face, when she saw what I had for her. She was still thanking me, when we came to my car.

In my car, I turned on the radio. It was currently playing Clair De Lune. I was about to change the song- thinking she didn't wanted to hear some boring music like this- when her hand shot out, stopping me from doing so. Yet again she surprised me, by starting to hum along.

"Do you like classic music?" I asked her. She blushed, looking at her fingers in her lap. She just nodded, still blushing.

The rest of the trip to her house was in a comfortable silence, only broken by the directions to her house. I think she fell asleep. I had called my mom at the hospital, explaining the situation. She was mad at me for hitting her, but at the same time glad that I helped her like the true gentleman she tried to raise me and my brothers to. I was the only one successful. Jasper had his moment, but only around his girlfriend-and one of my sisters- Alice.

When she fell asleep, I knew the rest of the way to her house. She told me the address, and I put it in the GPS. When we were at her house, she looked so peaceful that I couldn't make myself wake her up. She also talked in her sleep. So far, she hadn't said anything meaningful. Not to me anyways.

But when I parked the car in her driveway, she said something that made a smile spread on my face.

She said: "_Edward. Don't leave me."_ At first I thought she woke up, but looking at her, her eyes were closed. I buckled both of our seatbelts up, and went to her side. I opened the door, and picked her up bridal style.

She was so far into her sleep that she didn't even stir. I fished her house key out of her pocket, and- with a lot of tries- opened the door. I carried her to what I assumed was her room, and when I was about to leave, she grabbed my shirt. She was awake this time.

"Please don't go. I hate the dark." I don't think she was, but I wasn't going to deny her. I send a quick message to my mom, explaining the situation. Then I kicked of my shoes, and went in next to her. She hid her head in my chest, and not long after she was fast asleep again.

It only took me some minutes before I was asleep myself. When I woke up, Bella's back was against my chest, and I had my arms around my torso. She wasn't awake yet, and I didn't want to get up just yet. I heard her speak in her sleep. She said my name. Four times. I was like a kid on Christmas. I learned a lot about her when we were in the hospital. I knew some important things about her and some not so important things about her. And she knew pretty much the same about me. I maybe had a tiny crush on her. And therefore I didn't want to pass up the chance spending time with her.

So let's see where this accident takes us. The Volvo does change lives.

**A/N: Please review. I know this one isn't that long either, but it is better than nothing. **


	3. The family

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

_The family_

About noon Bella woke up. I pretended to wake up just then. "Morning." She greeted groggily. "Morning." I greeted back. "Not a morning person?" I asked. She just shook her head no. I chuckled and she turned in my arms, and playfully glared at me.

"I'm sorry for keeping you here yesterday. I just tend to get nightmares if I'm home alone." She said. I just shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I'm just glad I could be of use." She giggled. "Oh you were. You are an excellent pillow." We laughed together. Just then, both of our stomachs growled. We laughed again, and I got out of her bed.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked her. "I can make it myself." She said, moving to get out of bed. I hurried to her side, and gently pushed her back down. "Not happening. I can help you downstairs, but I will make you breakfast." I suggested. She looked thoughtful for a while, but then she nodded. She got out of bed, but she was about to trip.

"Too fast." I heard her mumble. Instead of make her walk down the stairs, I just picked her up like I did yesterday. This time though, she struggled against my hold. "Edward! Put me down this minute! I can walk by myself you know." I gave her a look. "Okay maybe not quite myself, but you don't have to carry me." I chuckled. "What if I want to?" I asked, half telling the truth half joking. She just let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back in my arms. While I went down the stairs, I noticed how she fit in my arms. Like they were shaped for her to be in them. I also noticed this… kind of…electricity that went through my arms where I touched her.

You would think it was annoying or something like that. But it wasn't. It was actually quite nice. I didn't want it to go away.

When we were in her living room, I laid her down on the couch. I took a blanket and put it over her. I could tell she wanted to do these things herself, but I think she liked being taken care of sometimes. Like she knows that somebody cares. I don't think she will ever say it out loud though.

I went to the kitchen and made an omelette for both of us. When they were done, I placed them on a tray, and poured some juice into two glasses. I took the tray into the living room, and placed them on the coffee table. Bella sniffed the air, and sighed in contentment. I sat on the couch at her feet, and pulled them into my lap so I could fit there. It was funny how comfortable we already were with each other. We only met yesterday. But we were acting like we've known each other for years.

While we ate I asked her about her family. "My mom lives in Phoenix with my stepdad Phil. I live with my dad here in Forks, and have done it since I was born. My mom left when I was 2 years old. I often visit and speak with her. Nothing more. What about you?" She asked.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the long speech which were about to come.

"My biological mom and dad, died in car crash. Elizabeth and Edward Sr. I came to an orphanage and I was adopted at the age of six, by Esme and Carlisle Cullen. I was their first adoptive child. After that, my brother and sister Jasper and Rosalie came. They are twins, and their mom and dad left them at an orphanage as well. Alice and Emmett came with some months apart. Emmett and Rosalie are in a relationship, as well as Alice and Jasper."

I missed my mom and dad dearly, but I knew they were in a better place. I was looking at my hands in my lap. I was playing with a loose string on her pyjama-pants.

I could hear her put her plate and glass on the table. Then I felt a finger under my chin. She lifted my head so I had to look into her eyes. "I will not ask if you are ok, cause of obvious reasons you're not. And I am also quite sure that you don't want my pity." I shook my head. "I've had enough of that." I said. She smiled before she continued: "I will however, say that I am here for you. If you need anyone to talk to, or cry out at I am here. Remember that." She had tears in her eyes at last. So had I.

I knew I was a man and all that, but Bella's words set off something in me, and I couldn't help the sobs that escaped. She smiled sadly at me, before she pulled me to her in a hug. My head was cocked between her shoulder and throat, while she was running her fingers through my hair. In all of these years, I hadn't noticed just how sad I was about my parents. I had Esme and Carlisle, but I would always miss them. I think Bella knew it. Obvious she had an idea about it. She said soothing words in my ear, while she continued to hold me.

It was nice. Knowing someone was there for you. I don't know how long we sat like that, but when I pulled away, I had no more water in my body from crying so much.

"It was nice getting it out right?" Bella asked her voice harsh from her own crying. I nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'm supposed to take care of you, and here I am crying over my parents I lost eleven years ago. It just… I-I… I never talked about it. I had it bottled up inside me for this long. And I didn't even notice it! Again I'm sorry." I apologised. "Don't be sorry. I'm happy to be of help. You are taking care of me. I have things bottled up inside too. I'm sad that my mom lives across the country. This is my way of letting go. And you just helped me find it." She smiled, and this time I pulled her to a hug.

**A/N: I know sad. Edward may seem vulnerable in this chapter, but I kind of think it is a part of his personality to have some emotions inside. Please review. :-D**


	4. The conversation

**A/N: I'm a little sad. I can see that you guys follows and favourite my story, but you don't review. I want you to review. Otherwise I'm gonna end the story. So please review! Also thanks to the ones who DID review! **

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

_The meeting_

I knew Bella well, after all out time together. It was now four days since the accident, and my family was getting anxious to get to meet Bella. I hadn't told her yet, but I was going to today.

Bella said to me yesterday that I was her favourite person to be around. What didn't go by unnoticed, was, that she didn't say best friend or something like that. She said favourite person to be around. I don't know if that's bad or good. I will be positive and say it's a good thing.

I also noticed how many tings we had in common. Both of us liked classics, like books and music. We also had some heated arguments about our favourites. But all in all, we got along great. I think I maybe have a tiny crush on her. Ok maybe not tiny. Ok maybe not a crush. Ok maybe I love her! _Wait! Stop it there. Love? I've only known her for four days, and I'm already in love with her?! _

No I couldn't be. I ran her over! That is not how you meet you soul mate! _Says who? _Great. Just great! My head is against me. Like it wasn't hard enough as it is.

Back to present. At the moment I was in school. Everyone wanted to talk to the _new boy. _It was getting quite annoying. All the girls flirted with me. I didn't like it. Especially since I know Bella. I'm going to do everything I can to make her mine. I don't deserve her, but I will give it a try.

School was boring, to say it at least. I think it will get more entertaining when Bella starts again. If only I didn't hit her. But if I think it through, it was maybe a good thing. Not the her being hurt part, but the I get to go to her every afternoon part. I know it doesn't make any sense.

Wow. Every thought I have, leads me back to Bella. That's kind of creepy.

"Hey Edward!" Greeted a girl in my English class. I think her name was Jessica. She has been hitting on me since day one.

"Hey Jessica." She didn't look offended, so it must be the right name.

"What are you doing after school?" I had told her this three times already. Now here comes the fourth one. And unfortunately for me, it's probably not going to be the last time.

"I'm going to Bella's with her homework." She looked jealous like every other time I told her this. I don't hope she lets it out on poor Bella. She wouldn't even know what she did wrong. "Cant someone else do that?" Jessica purred and ran her fingers over my chest. "I'm afraid not." I replied. I saw my sister in the door, and hurried to her.

"Hey Alice." I greeted her. I looked at my pixie of a sister, her short, spiky, black hair only reaching my chest. She was dancing around like she usually did. She had a big smile on her face, and was jumping up and down. She was very energetic. Her mood was almost never down. You would smile just by looking at her. I truly loved her.

"Hey Edward. Having a nice day?" She asked.

"No. The girls keep hitting on me." I said, my face scrunched up in disgust. Alice looked at me curiously.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I couldn't help but chuckle at her confused expression. "No. I don't like it." I tried shrugging it off, but Alice being Alice wouldn't let it go. "Why not? Do you already have someone?" I just ignored her comment. I was raised be Esme and my mom and they both taught me not to lie.

"You have! Who is it? Jessica?... No. Lauren?... No." It was quite amusing, watching her talking with herself. Then her face lit up, and I got worried. "Its Bella isn't it?" Again I did the stupid thing and didn't answer. On top of that, a faint blush appeared on my cheeks.

"It is. Man I'm good." Wow. She sounded like Emmett when she said that.

"Please don't tell the others Alice." I pleaded with her. She took a look at me sad face, and agreed.

"Thanks." I whispered and hugged her. She hugged me back while mumbling: "You're welcome."

"But can we at least meet her soon?" Alice asked, just as we were at out table in the cafeteria. I hesitated, but hadn't I just had that thought myself half an hour ago. "I will ask her. Maybe she can come to dinner tonight." Alice squealed. "Who?" The rest of my sibling asked at the same time. I laughed. It sounded funny. God I sound like a little child.

"Bella." I simply answered. I talked to all of them a while ago, and everyone- even Rosalie- was eager to meet her. Rosalie wasn't mean. She was just protective of those she loves.

"Finally!" Jasper half-yelled. Everyone looked at him in surprise. My adoptive brother was always quite. He talked a lot, but not loud and not on subjects like this.

"Sorry. Its just… I can practically **feel** the lust coming from you when you talk about her. (**A/N: Sorry couldn't control myself.)** It's getting quite creepy. I don't know if it's just me." Everyone agreed on his statement. "Hey! I'm not that obvious." They all gave me a pointed look. "Am I?" I asked. They all nodded. I huffed in annoyance.

"Sorry Eddie. But you're like an open book." Emmett said. I glared at him.

"First of all: don't call me Eddie. Second: I am not that easy to read." Emmett gave me yet another look.

The bell rang, and the rest of the day went by slowly. I met my siblings at the parking lot, and we all went into my Volvo. I drove them home, before going to Bella's. I had promised Alice to ask Bella if she wanted t come for dinner tonight, and then call her afterwards. I'm afraid she is going to say no. Maybe she isn't that comfortable with me. _Stop panicking. _Right. Ask, and see what happens. That's my plan.

Soon I was in front of Bella's house. I took my backpack which contained all of her homework, and went up the stairs to the porch. Bella had told me to just come in. Maybe she was comfortable with me after all.

"Honey I'm home!" I joked. I could hear her beautiful laugh from the living room. I went in, and saw her lying on the couch. When she saw me come in, a breathtaking smile broke out on her face. If I wasn't so nervous about the upcoming conversation, I would be catching my breath at the moment. I handed her the pile of homework I brought her. She groaned. "Oh no. That's just math." She widened her eyes in horror, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Not funny Cullen." She said. She only called me by my last name when she was mad at me. "Sorry Swan. I couldn't help myself." She pulled me down to her level, and slapped the back of my head. I laughed breathlessly. I was merely inches away from her face, just a couple of seconds ago.

"Ouch! What was that one for?" She just gave me a pointed look, silently telling me: _You know what for._

"I have to ask you an important question." I told her, while I sat down on the couch. She pulled herself up, so there was room for me. "My family really wants too meet you. They would like you to come for dinner tonight." I looked at her nervously. She was smiling. _Wait smiling. That couldn't be right. _

"I have one question. Do you want me there too?" She asked me. I looked at here shocked. "Of course. Why would you think I wouldn't want you to be there?" I asked. "You kept saying _they _and not _we." _She explained. Well now I felt bad. Bella was a master at reading my expressions, so of course she saw I was feeling bad. "Don't feel bad. I just wanted to be sure. But I would love too come." I smiled a huge smile at her, and if I'm not wrong, her breathing hitched. I couldn't help but smirk. Maybe she felt something for me. Nahh. I was probably just seeing things.

"Great. I have to call my sister, and then we will make homework. Deal?" She nodded, while I pulled out my phone. I went to the kitchen to call Alice.

Bella POV **(A/N: I bet you didn't see that one coming!)**

I was going to meet his family. I was a little nervous. Okay. More than a little. What if they didn't like me? I would be so sad, if my first loves family didn't like me.

Oops. Did I say love? Yeah, well I kind of figured out that I am in love with Edward Cullen. I have too much free time to think. But it didn't feel wrong. I was just afraid he didn't think the some of me. When he first wanted too look after me, I was afraid it was out of guilt. Luckily, he proved it was not that. I trust him, when he says it's not out of guilt.

He came back into the room, wearing that darn crooked grin that made my heart jump. I smiled back, and we started making our homework. Edward was always faster than me, but when he was done he would help me. He is really smart. It would probably work better, if I could focus on his words, and not the way his lips looked when he said them. _Well…_

My thought was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. I hurried to the door, and was shocked by the person the door revealed.

**A/N: Please review. Sorry about the cliff hanger. Not necessarily a bad one. Thanks for reading. ;) First BPOV. Tell me how I did. **


	5. The meeting

**A/N: Don't you like my story? Not many of you reviews. So please do. Thanks to those who did review. Enjoy the next chapter of: The Volvo change lives. After this story, I will make a sequel to: Lets go get a sibling more.**

_Last time:_

_I hurried to the door, and was shocked by the person the door revealed. _

_The meeting_

Bella POV.

There in my door, was Alice Cullen. I knew it was her, because Edward had shown me some pictures of his family. The pictures weren't anything like the real Alice though. She was truly beautiful. She had short, black hair that stood in every direction. She was short. Maybe five feet. Her face was like the ones, you saw on models. She had brown eyes, but they were more beautiful than mine.

"HEY! I'm Alice Cullen. You must be Bella." She stated. I nodded with a warm smile on my face. Something about her made me smile. She had this aura. This happy, energetic aura. You couldn't help but smile when you saw her.

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you Alice." I said. What she did next surprised me. She pulled me into a big hug. When I wasn't shocked anymore, I responded by hugging her back. When we pulled apart, Edward was standing next to me. "Alice?" He asked, sounding confused. "Hey dear brother Edward." She responded with a big smile. Edward rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked, sounding slightly impatient.

"I thought Bella could need some help getting ready before she came to our house." Alice answered.

"Why?" Edward and I asked at the same time. Alice looked from my face to Edwards, then back to mine and then to Edwards. It looked really funny. I think Edward had the same thought, cause soon he was laughing. I couldn't help but join him. Alice looked at us like we were mental. Which we probably were.

"I repeat. Why?" I said when the laughter subsided.

Alice shrugged in response. "Because I like giving people makeovers. Now come on!" She was about to run into the house, when she realised she had no idea where my room was. I couldn't help but laugh at her. I could faintly hear Edward chuckle behind me. Just the sound of it made me smile. "Well Bella. I guess I'll just see you tonight." Edward said. He gave me a quick hug, and left. I was staring after him, completely forgetting the overly excited pixie, who was openly staring at me.

"Would you like a tour?" I asked her. She nodded. I showed her the house, ending in my room since I knew it was her destination. Her face went from excited, to business. "You. Shower." She commanded. I went to the bathroom, and used my shampoo with freesia. I blow-dried my hair, and put on a robe. When I came back out, all of my clothes were sprawled all over my room. I just looked at Alice: "You're cleaning this up."

She ignored me, but I would make sure she did it. I can be very persistent when I want to.

While she straightened my hair, she told me about herself. In return, I told her about me. She was a great friend, with a good sense of humour, and a kind heart. I could tell we were going to be the best of friends.

When she was done with my hair, she went to the pile of clothes on my bed. She picked out my only pair of skinny jeans. They were a dark blue colour. To go with it, she picked a neon green sweater, which went lower down on my back, then front. I completely forgot I had that one. She let me wear my converse.

After some discussion, she put on some mascara and eyeliner.

When I looked in the mirror, I was surprised with the person staring back. I looked good!

"So…? What do you think?" Alice asked. I turned to face her, and gave her a big hug. "Thank you. I look lovely." She returned the hug, laughing. "Yes you do. Now we're ready to go." She headed towards the stairs, but before she went that far, I cleared my throat. She turned to look at me confused. I nodded my head towards the clothes in my room. She huffed, but put the clothes away anyway. Ten minutes later, we were on the road, heading to her home.

When I saw Alice's car, my jaw hit the pavement. Sure Edwards Volvo was nice- I actually love that car, since it brought me to Edward- but it was nothing compared to Alice's Porsche 911 Turbo. It was VERY yellow! It just screamed attention. And therefore, it screamed Alice.

After ten more minutes of Alice's insane driving, we pulled up to a beautiful mansion. It was white, and three levels high. From what I could see, one of the walls was made of glass. I could only guess how fantastic it would look when the sun shined.

Before we could knock on the door, it opened revealing a woman. She was flawless. Wavy chestnut hair, waved down her back and light brown eyes were placed in her heart-shaped face. It was Edwards adoptive mother; Esme. She had a warm smile on her face. This family had the most breathtaking smiles. Wow. I knew many synonyms for pretty.

"Hello. My name is Esme. Nice to meet you." Esme said kindly. Some adults talked to me like I was a little child. But Esme didn't.

"The honour is mine. I'm Bella. I must say, you've got a lovely home." Every single thing I said was true. I could see Esmes face light up. "I decorated it myself."

"Really?" I asked with wide eyes. She laughed.

"It's my job after all." She answered. I laughed with her. When we stopped laughing, the rest of the family joined us.

First came a tall, bulky boy…man. He could go for a 26 year old if he wanted to. You would think I would feel intimidated by 6´5", but his smile and dimples told you he could be a big teddy-bear. My statement was confirmed, when he picked me off of the floor, and spun me around in circles. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Put the poor girl down Emmett." When he sat me down, I stood face to face to a gorgeous blonde girl. She could easily be a model. She was one of those people who could wear a sack, and still pull it off. Her wavy blond curls went all the way to her waist. Her piercing blue eyes had a spark to them when she looked at Emmett. "I'm Rosalie. Bella right?" She asked with a wary, but welcoming smile. "Yes I am. You must be Rosalie." She nodded, with a bigger smile this time. "And this is my boyfriend Emmett." She told me with a wave at Emmett the bear.

"And you're Jasper." I told the boy who stood besides Alice. He had hair to a little above his shoulder. It had a sandy colour. He was very calm. I think he fits perfect with Alice. His brown eyes were looking at me. "Yes I am ma ´am." He drawled in a southern accent.

"Hello Bella. My name is Carlisle. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Edwards's adoptive father said. He had light blond hair, the same length as Jasper. He had a very welcoming smile. You could tell he was the father figure of the family.

The dinner went great, and the whole family opened up to me. Even Rosalie, who seemed a little hesitant, opened up at last.

Somehow, Alice convinced me to spend the night at her place. Before us `children` went to bed, we wanted to see a movie. I didn't notice what Emmett put on, so you could only guess my horror, when I saw it was: _Scream 4. _I'm not good at horror movies. I was on the couch next to Edward. 20 minutes into the movie, I had my head buried in his chest so I couldn't see the TV. He chuckled, but was stroking my hair to calm me down. When the movie ended, we all decided to go to bed. I knew that my sleep was going to be full of nightmares. The nightmares didn't disappoint.

**A/N: I need a beta for this story. If you are interested, then send me a private message. Please review. Next chapter is partly going to be Bella, and most of it is Edward. **


	6. The nightmare

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Keep em coming.**

_The nightmare_

I was running in the woods. I didn't know what I was running from, but I knew that if I didn't run faster than this, it would kill me. Of course my clumsiness took over at that exact moment, and I fell over a big stick. Yeah. A stick could make me fall. I landed hands first, on the forest floor. I turned to see a long, white face staring back at me. _DANGER! _My brain screamed at me. But it shocked me by grabbing me, and pulling me with it.

It sat me down, when we were in a clearing. I opened my eyes, and started to scream.

There in the clearing, were all of the Cullens. The scary part; they were all dead, lying in their own pool of blood. Edward was facing me, with a hole in his forehead, indicating the place the bullet hit.

I opened my eyes, fighting the scream. If I started to scream now, Alice would wake up, and I didn't want her to do that. I slept with Alice in her room, but at the moment I couldn't stay here. Without a sound, I slipped out of the room, down the stairs to the kitchen.

After looking in almost all of the cabinets, I found a glass. I filled it with water. I was so focused on the glass, that I didn't hear his footsteps. "What are you doing up at this time?" Edward asked confused. I jumped a foot in the air, yelping almost soundless. That is possible!

"Edward! You scared me!" I whisper-yelled, putting a hand on my heart. "Sorry." He whispered back.

"Now answer my question." I couldn't help but laugh at his protectiveness. He was so damn cute. Especially now that I turned to face him, finding him only wearing some sort of basketball-shorts. Damn he had a nice six-pack! I shook myself free from those thoughts.

"I had a nightmare, and I couldn't go back to sleep again." I said, before mumbling: "And I probably won't be able to." It wasn't meant for Edward to hear, but clearly he did.

"The night after the accident… You asked me to stay. Was it because of the nightmares you would have?" I nodded ashamed. It was so embarrassing.

"You can come sleep with me again. I don't mind." My head snapped up at his words.

"Are you sure?" I asked, my insecurity rising as I spoke. He just nodded, and grabbed my hand to drag me upstairs. He was the most perfect man alive. No wonder I loved him.

Edward POV.

I dragged her to my room. Just thinking about the first time I woke up with her in my arms, sent chills down my spine. She was so cute when she was scared. And I couldn't keep my eyes away from her body. To excuse my thoughts, she was wearing a tight black tank-top, and short white shorts. She had some quite amazing legs.

Then we were in front of my bedroom-door. This time, she was in front of me, and was pulling me with her. I chuckled at her apparent eagerness to get back in bed. She must be tired. She got into my bed, and pulled the covers way from her, so I could slip in. I happily obliged. When we were in bed, I put my arms around her waist, and she put her head on my chest, using it as a pillow. Not long after, she was talking in her sleep. Again, my name appeared more than once.

Her mumbling voice, were easy to fall asleep to.

After using the rest of my night dreaming of Bella-which I also did _before _she came to "sleep" with me- I woke up to the most beautiful sound in the world. Bella talking. "Edward. Wake up. Come on. Your sister wants too see us downstairs as soon as possible." I mumbled some profanities directed towards Alice, before I turned away from Bella. I could hear her low chuckle, before she started tickling me. "Doesn't work." I mumbled. She stopped, probably figuring out a plan to get me out of bed. Honestly, I was ready to get out of bed by now, but this was far more amusing.

One moment I was on my side, almost asleep again, and then, the next moment, I was flat on my back my hands pinned over my head, Bella on top of me. I was staring at her wide-eyes. If I wasn't so shocked, I would probably love the position at the moment.

"Get your lazy ass out of bed, or I'm going to bite your head off." She playfully growled. This was a side of Bella I hadn't seen before, and it actually turned me on.

"I surrender!" I said loudly. She climbed off of me, a proud smirk on her face. I groaned, but got up anyways. When I was done in the bathroom, and had put on some clothes, I went downstairs to the kitchen. In the kitchen, I saw my siblings and Bella laughing at something. It was nice to see that my best friend got along so well with my family. Even Rosalie seemed to like her company.

"Good morning everyone." I said. All of them, looked at me, and said their greetings. While I found some lucky-charms in the cabinet, I asked: "What's everyone's plan for the day?"

I turned to the fridge to get some milk, while Alice answered: "We are all going to the amusement park. Bella too. You wanna join?" I nodded, while sitting besides Bella with my breakfast. As long as Bella was there, I would be there too. But it did sound fun, even if Bella wasn't there. But her being there was a huge plus.

"When Edward is done eating," Alice said, shooting me an annoyed look, "we're going. I can take almost everyone in my Porsche. Edward can drive Bella." Alice commanded. This was my sister. Not asking, commanding. Yeah, well…I love her for it. Especially in this moment. For a fact, I know that the nearest amusement park is an hour drive from here.

I quickly ate the rest of my breakfast. Ten minutes later, we were on our way.

"Just tell me if you get tired. You're not fully healed yet, so you have to take it slow. Okay?" I asked Bella in the car. She nodded, trying not to laugh. I groaned. "Come on Bella!" I whined. "It's my job too look after you. I need your help!"

She chuckled, before answering seriously: "I'm fine Edward. I don't even understand why I'm not in school yet. I don't even feel sick."

I searched her face, trying to see if she was lying. Apparently she wasn't. "Just tell me anyways."

She sighed, but nodded anyways.

On the way there, we asked the last few questions we hadn't already asked the earlier days, and listened and sang along to a lot of songs. We didn't talk most of the time, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was nice. Like you didn't have to keep a conversation going. Too soon, we where there. My family was standing at the entrance, talking to somebody. I couldn't see who. But who ever it was, had made Alice and Rose pretty mad. They were throwing their hands in the air, and was apparently yelling at the person. Jasper and Emmett was with their backs facing us, but you could tell from their body language, that they were mad too.

When I parked the car, I looked at Bella. She was wearing the same confused expression as me.

We slowly got out of the car. We wouldn't want to end in the crossfire. Bella saw the person before me, and gasped. She looked horrified. I took her hand as a reassuring gesture. At least, that was my excuse to myself. I rubbed gentle circles on the back of her hand, and I felt her slightly relax.

I leaned in to ask her: "What's wrong? Who is it?" I still couldn't see the person, because Bella had stopped dead in her tracks.

Still looking at the person, she answered with a shaking voice: "It's Tanya." I knew her. She was at our school, and had flirted with me a couple of times. Unsuccessfully of course.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, still confused by her reaction. She laughed a humourless laugh. "To say that she doesn't like me would be an understatement."

I looked at her weird. Was Tanya mean to Bella? Who would be mean too such an angel?

"What has she done to you?" I asked.

Bella took a sharp intake of breath, and when I looked at her, she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Bella." I said before pulling her into my arms. She didn't cry. She just took some shaky breaths, before looking at me again.

"It all started in third grade. For fun I was "dating" a guy named Riley. It was nothing. Just to say that you had a boyfriend you know. Tanya apparently had a huge crush on him, because she was very mad at me. And she still is. So since then, she made it her mission to make me look bad. To one of the meetings before school, where the whole school was present, she showed a home video of me, trying to dance ballet. I was very bad, and I looked like a complete idiot. My mom showed it from time to time at home, but at those times, I laughed at it. But this time, the whole school was laughing at me. They pointed fingers at me, and called me things like: "Ugly Swan." I lost all of my friends. No one wanted to be with ugly suckling Bella Swan. Since then, no one speak with me, eat lunch with me or even look at me. I know it was over-dramatic, but one time I thought about committing suicide. That was just before I met you, and your siblings. You saved me. And that's why, when I come back to school, your family and you, are going to ignore me, so that I won't ruin you reputation."

I may have been quiet under her whole speech, but this time I opened my mouth and said: "Under no circumstances, are me and my family going to ignore you. We don't care about our reputation. We talked together one night, and made it clear that we would rather be with you. Even Rosalie, who is all about her reputation, would rather be with you. You have to trust me in this one Bella."

And in her eyes, I saw that she did. First now, I realised that I was still standing with my arms around her waist, and her hands were resting on my chest. She noticed too, and made a move to pull away, but a sudden burst of confidence made me pull her back into my arms. Not long after, we parted and went to our family. When Tanya spotted me, her face lit up in a smile. Then she noticed that I held hands with Bella, and her eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here Ugly Swan? With the most popular people at school?" Tanya asked. She officially crossed my line, and apparently Alice's too.

"Look bitch!" Alice yelled. We all stared at her in awe. Alice never swore. "Bella is the most amazing person, and deserves popularity more than you will EVER do! She would use it to something good, while you just run around and ruin perfect people's lives!" People were staring at us now, but I didn't care. Almost like we planned it, the rest of the Cullens yelled: "Agree!" I saw Bella smile out of the corner of my eye, and then she ran to hug Alice. I could hear her whispering thank you, over and over. Then she turned to us, and said thank you. I saw a tear roll down her cheek, and I opened my arms as an invitation. She jumped into my arms, and put her legs around my waist. "Thank you so much. For everything." She whispered. "No problem." I whispered back.

I heard Tanya scream in annoyance, and then her tires as she drove away. Then we turned to head into the amusement park.

**A/N: Extra long chapter. Please review. :-D **


	7. The amusement park

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Disclaimer: SM owns twilight. Not me. Yeah just my bad luck. Sorry it took so long. I'm sick, and my internet just broke down.**

_The amusement park_

I had tears in my eyes when we went into the amusement park. They stood up for me! Against Tanya! One of the most popular people in school. They really cared for me. "Wow." I whispered. I had forgotten Edward was just beside me, so he heard it. He had a smile on his face when he turned to me and asked: "What?"

I looked at him, a smile on my own face. "You really care for me. Don't you?" I couldn't help but ask. I wanted him to say it himself. "Yes we do." He answered. "We really do Bella. All of us." Rose said. She was the last person I thought would say that, but she did. She liked me. They all did.

"I agree." Emmett and Jasper said in unison. Alice just nodded with a big smile on her tiny face. I laughed a shaky laugh. "Thank you so much." I whispered. "You're welcome." They all said. I couldn't help but laugh. "You know. That's starting to get a little creepy." They joined in on my laughing.

"Now. Let's go try some rides!" Emmett exclaimed, clapping his hands. We all laughed at him. Then he started running towards one HELL of a ride! It had several loops and looked REALLY scary. "I'm not trying that one." I said. Emmett looked annoyed at me. "Oh come ON Bells!" He whined. I just shook my head. Edward chuckled, and started pulling me by my hand. "Let's try something else. Lesser scary." He said. I nodded relieved. "Fine." grumbled Emmett. Edward and I went and tried some other rides. I was having a lot of fun. Two hours later, we went to meet the others at a food-court. They were already seated at a table, laughing about something. When Alice spotted us, she smirked knowingly. I didn't know why.

"Hey guys." I said. "Hey." They greeted back. I sat at the table with Edward and Alice in the seats next to me. I started feeling dizzy. Maybe I wasn't fully healed yet. I turned to Edward. "Edward? I'm not feeling well." I whispered. He looked at me concerned. "I'll get you home." He answered. I was about to say no, when everything went black.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

God it was an annoying sound! I groaned, and tried to get up when someone pushed me down again. I opened my eyes to find Edward looking at me. He breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled at me. "God you scared me Bells." He said. I smiled weakly at him. "Sorry." He chuckled. "Don't apologise. Just don't do it again." He pleaded. I smiled bigger at him. "I won't." I promised.

"I was so afraid. I thought I lost you." He said a sad look in his beautiful green orbs. I reached for his cheek with my hand. I caressed it softly. His skin was so soft! When I was about to pull my hand away, his shot up and held my hand in place. "Don't stop. It feels nice." He murmured, looking at the floor. I gladly complied. I kept caressing his cheek.

Ten minutes later, the Cullen family came in. I mean all of them. Carlisle and Esme too. I smiled at them. "Hey." I greeted. Esme smiled adoringly at me. She was like my second mother already. "Hello dear. How are you feeling?" She asked, walking to my bed and taking my hand.

"I've felt better." I concluded. She smiled at me again. "What happened?" I asked to no one in particular. Carlisle shrugged. "You should've stayed home. You overloaded yourself too much. Your concussion couldn't handle it. So you fainted." Edward looked guilty.

"Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have done anything." I said to him. He let out a frustrated sigh. "I should've noticed you weren't feeling well! It was my job to make sure you were alright!" He said angry. I looked at his family. "Can we get five minutes alone?" I asked. They all nodded understanding, and went out of the room. I put my fingers under his chin, and made him look at me.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! I want you to listen to me, and I want you to listen carefully. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault! I told you nothing. So how would you figure it out! Edward you and your family have done so much for me already. You helped me when everything seemed dark. You helped me realize what a real family is. I love my parents, but they are good friends, not my parents. They never acted like it. Charlie is too shy to be a real father, and Renee needs me as a parent, instead of being a parent herself. But Esme and Carlisle shoved me what real parents are like, and now I know what having brothers and sisters are like. And I know how it feels to be in love." I said the last part, and then blushed and looked at the sheets on the bed.

Edward was frozen beside me, and I couldn't take it any more. "Say something!" I pleaded. He looked at me. "Please tell me it's me you love." He said. I nodded. Then a breath-taking smile lit up his face. "So you love me?" He asked. I was about to nod again, but realized it was important that I said this out loud. "Yes. I love you." I said. "I love you too." He said. My eyes widened, and I could feel a goofy smile on my face. "You do?" I asked. He nodded, and started to lean forward. He was about to kiss me. But he was slow. Even though I probably wasn't allowed, I took the IV out of my hand. Then I interlaced my fingers in his hair and pulled him faster to me. He smiled a crooked smile at me, and then he kissed me.

It started of sweet and slow, but passionate. Then we both became hungry and needy. He started sucking on my bottom lip, and I couldn't stop the moan which escaped from my mouth. I started tugging on his hair, which earned me a moan. Then he traced my bottom lip with his tongue, and I let him in. He massaged my tongue with his, and we moaned at the same time.

Then we had to pull away to catch our breath. He put his forehead against mine, and smiled. He gave me a couple of chaste kisses, before he pulled away completely. I groaned, and immediately missed the warmth. I pouted, and he chuckled. "Sorry love. I have to do this the right way." Love. He called me love! He got down on one knee in front of me. No! He wasn't about to propose. "Love. Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked. "Yes. I love you." I answered. He smiled. "I love you too." I moved a little, so there was room for him next to me. He looked thorn for a bit, before shrugging and lay down next to me.

I got my love. I can't believe that gotten ran over, was the best experience in my life. The Volvo change lives.

**A/N: Please review. The story is not done yet. They are going back to school as a couple, and in the next chapter, Bella gets sick. **


	8. The sick day

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

_The sick day_

EPOV

I woke up with a smile on my face. I can't believe Bella was mine. She had been for two days now. Only a week before she came back to school. It was hard being away form her before, but after she became my girlfriend it became twice as hard. When the teachers were boring me to death, I would think about her. Her lips when they kissed me. Her blush when I told her she was beautiful. And she was mine, and mine alone. No one is going to get her. I recall hearing Mike Newton tell his friends how hot he thought she was.

Ha! Like Mike Newton had a chance. I don't know if I am meant for Bella, but I'm sure Mike Newton isn't the one. If I bring him up, she would make a face and change the subject. That boosted my ego pretty much.

I was having lunch with my family, when I decided now was the times too call Bella. I pulled out my phone, and turned to my family to tell them where I was going. I went to the parking lot, cause for some reason no one are here in the breaks. I called Bella's number, and she picked up on the second ring.

(_Bella. _**Edward)**

_Hello. _Bella greeted me, before she went into a couching fit, and ended it with a sneeze. I instantly became worried

**Love? Are you okay? **I asked, worry lacing my voice.

_I'm not feeling very well, but I'll survive. _She answered.

**Okay. But I'll come by and check on you after school. **I said, not giving her the opportunity to argue.

_I wouldn't have it any other way. _She whispered sweetly. Those words warmed my heart.

**Neither would I. See you later. I love you. **

_I love you too. Bye. _

**Bye. **I answered, and hung up.

Then the bell rang. I groaned and went to my last classes. They were nothing out of the ordinary. The girls flirted with me, and I ignored them. Same old, same old. Finally the last bell rang, signalling the end of the school-day. I found my family, and told them I wouldn't come straight home.

"When do you ever come straight home?" Rosalie asked with a smile. I was so happy that she liked Bella. It meant a lot to me that my family agreed with my choice. I smiled back.

"Never." I said. They all laughed at me. "Say hi from us." They said at the same time. I agreed with Bella. It was kind of creepy. "I will. Bye." "Bye." I turned to walk back to my car. I drove at high speed to Bella's house. I let myself in, and heard her cough in the living room. I went in, and saw my baby on the couch snoring lightly. I didn't know you could couch in your sleep? Normally I would find that annoying, but when Bella did it, it was cute. I crouched down next to her, and started stroking her cheek. She stirred, and opened her eyes. When her eyes landed on me, a breathtaking smile spread on her face.

"Hello love." I greeted her, still stroking her cheek.

"Hello my Edward." She greeted back. I smiled at the _my _part. "How are you feeling?" I asked her. She shrugged. "I've felt better." She answered. I chuckled, and kissed her cheek. She pulled back, and I felt a pang at my heart. She noticed my face, and quickly explained: "I'm sick. If you kiss me, you will get sick too." Pffft. Like I cared. I leaned forward to catch her lips, and she tried to jerk away. But I could see she was about to surrender. I caressed her cheek and then she gave up.

She interlaced her fingers in my hair, and pulled me closer to her. I complied urgently. Our lips moulded together a couple of minutes, before we had to pull away to catch our breaths. "Screw being sick." Bella muttered, before pulling my lips back to hers. A couple of minutes later, I was with my back on the couch, Bella hovering over me. "Maybe you should be sick more often." I breathed. She smiled seductively before capturing my lips all over. After ten minutes of heavy making out, she sat back and we watched a movie.

Soon Bella was asleep on my chest. I smiled, and picked her up bridal style. I carried her up to her room. When I put her down and was about to leave, she grabbed my shirt and mumbled: "Don't you dare leave me." I chuckled and went in beside her. This was becoming a routine. But I wasn't complaining. Not long after, Bella was asleep again.

_6 days later._

There were good news, and bad news. The good news was that Bella was healthy, and would start in school today. The bad news was that Charlie was back. That meant I couldn't stay with Bella anymore. She hadn't told him we were together yet. It didn't matter to me, as long as I got my angel. I was picking Bella up to drive her to school. Thirty minutes before school started, I parked in front of Bella's house. With my driving, we would be in school in about ten minutes. But Bella didn't know that, and more alone time with her would be nice.

Before I knocked on her door, I noticed that Charlie's police cruiser wasn't in the drive-way. But an unfamiliar truck was. I knocked twice but when no one answered, I went in. What I found in the living room angered me to no end. My angel was pressed up against a well, crying. Pinning her against the wall was a dark boy with long black hair.

"Jacob. Please. Let me go." Bella whimpered.

"Tell me you love me." The boy answered calmly.

"But I don't. I love someone else!" She said more confident this time. I realized I should probably do something.

"Get away from her!" I demanded coldly. Bella looked at me in surprise, and then relief.

The boy turned around. "And you are?" He asked impolitely. He raised an eyebrow at me. I smirked and went to wrap my arm around Bella's waist. I could feel how tense she was, until I had my arms around her. Then she collapsed into them.

"The one Bella loves." I told him just as impolitely.

His eyes widened at my words, before they turned to glare at me. "Bella loves me." He stated. I snorted loudly. "And pigs are purple, now get out of here!" I retorted. He fumed, before he turned to leave. When I could hear his tires down the road, I turned to Bella in my arms. "How are you feeling?" I asked her. She looked shaken, but other than that fine. And that was exactly what she told me. Then she added: "At least I am now," before she kissed me.

"We have to go now." I said reluctantly pulling away. She pouted but nodded. I kissed the pout away, before I lead her to my Volvo.

Ten minutes later, we arrived at the school. My siblings were over us at that exact second. Scratch that, over Bella.

She smiled, before she hugged Alice and Rose. The three of them was officially best friends. At least that was what Rose told me. Then the bell rang. I went with Bella to the office. My dad had called the school, and he, Charlie and Principal Greene made sure that at least one from my family was in all of her classes. When I had told her that, she visibly relaxed.

She finally realised that no matter what she said, we weren't going to ignore her in school.

I went to my first class: English. Bella was in this one, and it made me even happier. I handed our teacher the slip that made sure Bella was to be seated next to me. Lauren was sitting next to me in this class, and when the teacher told her she had to move, she glared at Bella and fluttered her eye-lashes at me. I cringed, and Bella rolled her eyes at her frantic.

The day went by quickly, and soon I was in the cafeteria having lunch. Many people would come to us through out lunch, but Rose and Emmett scared them all away. They were a dangerous couple. Rose with her piercing glance, flanked with Emmett's enormous side, made everyone so intimidated that they didn't came anywhere near us.

I heard people talking about Bella, saying stuff like: 'What is Ugly duckling Swan doing with the supermodels?' Bella was looking down, and I saw a stray tear fall down her cheek. I pulled her chair closer to mine, and wrapped my arm around the middle of her back. She looked at me with big innocent doe eyes. I smiled the crooked smile I knew she loved so much, and she instantly smiled back. It wasn't a big smile, but it was a smile.

"Don't worry about 'em Bellsie. They're just jealous." Emmett stated his mouth full of food. Bella laughed, and I smiled thankfully at my brother. He just gave a sad smile back. I knew he already loved her like little sister, and it pained him to see her like this. Jasper looked just as sad as Emmett, and it surprised me how attached my family was to Bella.

"Thanks Emmett." She spluttered out in between her laughs.

"No problem sis." I knew it meant nothing to Emmett to say stuff like that, other than it meant that he liked her. But to Bella it seemed to mean quite a lot. She smiled a big smile, and snuggled into my chest. I rested my cheek on top of her head, and the other 'aaaawwwweeeedddd.' I gave them a big smile, and they gave me one back.

**A/N: Please review. Nothing else to say than, TEAM EDWARD ALL THE WAY!**


	9. The unpleasant conversation

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope all of you had a great Christmas. Best present?**

_The unpleasant conversation_

EPOV

I was pacing on Bella's front porch. Charlie came home three days ago, and yesterday Bella and I agreed that it was time to tell Charlie. Bella was waiting inside, her father wasn't home yet. _If he isn't home, then why are you nervous? _I thought. I sighed because of my realisation. Bella was the only one inside.

I walked in without knocking. It wasn't because I didn't have any manners, but Bella said that I could just walk in. She said she was too lazy to go all the way to the door when she already knew it was me. "Honey! I'm home!" I yelled into the seemingly empty house. I think Bella was hiding from me. But I could hear her giggle coming from the living room.

'_What is she doing?' _I thought to myself. I quickly scanned the living room with my eyes, but I couldn't see her. "Bella? Love?" I called out. She always giggled when I called her love, and as usual I was right. Her giggle came from under the couch. I lowered myself down to the floor, so I was eye-level with the crazy amazing girl hiding under the couch. My laughter could probably be heard in the entire city.

"What… what are… you doing?" I managed to gasp out in between laughter. Bella had joined my laughter, and she had to take a big breath to calm herself, before she could answer. "I dropped my phone, and it landed under the couch. When I went to pick it up, you came in through the door and I just wanted to mess with you," she explained.

I chuckled a bit more before composing myself. I reached my hand to her, and she pulled herself out. When she was lying on the floor, I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the front of the couch. I sat down and seated her in my lap. She instantly cuddled up against me, and I placed a light kiss on top of her head. She sighed in contentment and snuggled further into my chest. There was no air between our bodies.

We stayed like that for the next hour. That was until I could hear Charlie's police cruiser in the driveway. I placed Bella on the couch, and took her hand. She interlaced our fingers, and I surely wasn't one to complain. Then I heard the keys rattle outside, and after Charlie found out it was open, the door opened.

"Bells?!" he asked in a loud voice.

"In here!" Bella yelled beside me.

"Do you have a visitor? Whoever it is sure has a great car!" Charlie yelled. Bella shook her head.

"Come in here and I'll answer your question!" Bella yelled with a roll of her eyes. I chuckled, and she grinned at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

At that moment, Charlie came into the living room. "Hey Edward," he greeted enthusiastic.

He had taken a liking to me since he figured out I looked after his daughter. Of course he was mad at me in the beginning for running her over, but when he saw I did something to make up for it and didn't just ran away when I had a chance, he forgave me, and now he sort of like me. Hopefully that won't change after our news.

His eyes locked and narrowed on our intertwined hands, and to my great surprise, a big smile spread across his face. "Dad?" Bella asked warily. Charlie looked expectantly at her. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked. I gave him a nig smile and nodded, and he returned my smile.

"Now. I know Edward over here can take care of you, as long as he keeps you inside of his car instead of the outside," Bella and I burst out laughing, and Charlie joined. After we all calmed down, he continued: "but I will warn you Edward. If you hurt her, I must inform you, that I have the license to kill." He looked at me sternly, and I heard Bella groan at my side.

"Dad! Stop watching James Bond!" she whined. Charlie and I burst out laughing again, and Bella huffed at our silliness. I removed my hand from her grasp, and put it over her shoulders.

"Come on love. James Bond is one hell of a movie," I stated. I could hear Charlie voice his agreement, but my concentration was entirely on the angel in my arms, wearing a beautiful pout. I brought my free hand to her face, and with my thumb I smoothed out her pout.

"I will leave you two alone. 00Charlie is out of here!" he said pretending to be James Bond, while he went upstairs. "Crazy old man," Bella said shaking her head.

"I heard that!" Charlie yelled, just before we heard the door to his room close.

"We're alone," I stated. I started kissing along her jaw-line, and she moaned. She racked her hands through my hair, and started tugging at it. I moaned against her neck I was currently kissing, and she shivered under the vibrations. It still made me happy to no end that I, and only I, could get this kind of reactions out of her.

"Kiss me," She demanded. I was ready with a snarky comment; but was caught off by her lips. All present thoughts went flying out of my head, and I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her closer. We were chest to chest now, and there was no way she could get out of my iron grip. Not that she seemed to want to.

I traced her bottom-lip, asking for entrance which she instantly granted me.

We continued to make-out on the couch, until someone knocked on the door. I groaned against Bella's lips, and again she shivered under my hands.

"Bells! Could you open the door?!" Charlie yelled. Bella pulled away from my grasp. "Sure!" she yelled back. I got up to follow her.

Bella opened the door, and I growled at the unwelcomed guest.

"I thought I told you to stay the hell away!" I growled frustrated at none other than Jacob Black.

Come on! Three days ago I was threatening him, and he was already back!

He glared at me, before turning to Bella with a pleading face. I decided that as long as he wasn't touching Bella, she should handle this alone so he could get into his thick skull that she was with me. And I had known Bella for so long by now, that I knew she probably felt the same. She could fight her own battles, I knew that.

"Please Bells! I know you love me! That… meaningless boy over there is just distraction so you don't think about me that much! But you don't have to pretend any more! I love you, and if you open your eyes and look at your opportunities you would see that you belong with me."

I gaped at him. Did he seriously just say that?! My hands became fists at my side, and I was trying really hard to control my anger. Bella put an arm around my waist to calm me down. I relaxed and put my arm around her waist as well.

Bella turned her glare to Jacob. She was rather scary. Note to self; never piss of Bella! Maybe Emmett should hear that information as well. Nahh!

Bella's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Jacob Black! Listen to me! I. LOVE. EDWARD! How hard can it be for you to understand?! Even Charlie likes him, and that says something! He is an amazing, caring, smart, brave and utterly fantastic boyfriend! You can only imagine being like him! No one means more to me than Edward!" she yelled frustrated. "What about me?!" Charlie yelled. Bella smiled and yelled: "Sorry dad. I love you!" "Yeah yeah," Charlie grumbled. I chuckled, and silently thanked Charlie for releasing some of the tension.

Jacob wasn't hearing a word she said. He was too busy glaring at our arms around each other. Bella seemed to notice this. "THAT'S IT! YOU ARENT EVEN LISTENING TO ME! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, AND NEVER SHOW YOUR SORRY EXCUSE OF AN ASS HERE AGAIN!" she yelled at him. I covered my ears, and so did Jacob.

"Go mutt. I actually think she can be scarier than this," I said, gesturing to the fuming Bella at my side. Jacob's eyes widened, ad he ran away, tail between his legs.

Bella turned to me, and buried her head in my chest. I stroke her hair, trying to calm her down. When she wasn't shaking from anger any more, Charlie came down the stairs. _Good timing. _I thought. If he had come down before Bella calmed down, she would probably kill him.

"Nice job Bells!" he congratulated her. She smiled against my chest, and I chuckled. That was my girl!

**A/N: I know it's late. I try to update every Tuesday, but in Christmas I never had the time. Please forgive me! **


	10. The best day ever

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Early chapter to make up for the late chapter last time. This is the chapter leading up to the epilogue which will be the next chapter. Enjoy!**

_The best day ever_

BPOV

"No Rose! You won't like it!" I yelled desperately, trying to get my IPod away from Rosalie. She was at least a head taller than me, so I couldn't reach it when she held it over her head.

I almost screamed when she threw it across the room, and it landed in Alice's arms. I let out a relieved sigh. That was until Alice put it in her I-Home. "Shit," I mumbled under my breath. Rosalie and Alice's eyes grew wide when the song started. They absolutely had to find the hardest rock song I had on my IPod. _Linkin Parks: Lies greed misery _blasted out of the speakers, and consumed the otherwise quiet room.

I smiled sheepishly, and quickly ran to the I-Home and turned it off. "You hear the same music as Edward?" Alice exclaimed, but it came out as a question. I nodded, and looked at my feet, tracing patterns on the red carpet. They burst out laughing, and after several minutes they were still laughing. I huffed annoyed, and went out of Alice's room and down the hall to Edward's room. I knocked, but went in before he answered. He looked up from the book he was currently reading, and grinned at me. I couldn't help but grin back. He just had this effect on me.

"What are you doing here love?" he asked as I walked to him and straddled his lap. He looked at me with wide eyes, and I could hear him gulp. I gave him a seductive smile, and he drew a quick breath. I didn't know what was coming over me. I just needed him so much right now.

"B-Bella… wh-what are you… d-doing," he stuttered. Instead of answering, I caught his lips in a passionate kiss. I could tell he was confused, but he kissed me back anyway. I leaned forward so he had to lie down on the bed. I think he had a pretty good idea of what I was doing, but he didn't seem to mind. I started buttoning up his shirt… and I'm pretty sure you know what we did that night. He was so gentle with me, treating me like I was something so dear to him. Which I probably was. Besides Alice and Rosalie teasing me, this was probably was the best day ever! I'm just glad that Carlisle and Esme weren't home. We weren't keeping it down.

9_ months later:_

The last nine months had been great. Edward and I got closer and closer as the days went on. Emmett –of course- teased us a lot about our sex-life. Not that it was his business, but Emmett will be Emmett. Like he had the right to tease about it.

Anyways. At the moment, Alice and Rose was fussing around me, preparing me for my date with Edward. The Cullens and I had all applied for the same college, and to our big surprise we were all accepted. It was the summer holiday before college, so we were just having a good time. With each other and our families.

I was very excited for my date. Edward said he wanted to show me something he found recently. He said that he used it as a place to think, and wanted to share it with me. I felt very special when he told me I was the only one he was ever going to show it to. He meant so much to me.

I wasn't wearing overly nice clothes. It was actually an outfit I could pick out myself. Or not. Anyway, I was wearing light blue denim, skin tight jeans. To top it off, I was wearing a dark blue v-neck sweater. I complained in the beginning, because it was showing my cleavage, but then I remembered that Edward saw me naked at every chance we got. And then I stopped complaining. My hair was straight, and I was wearing a light make-up.

Alice was in such a happy mood today, that she didn't even complained when I put on my black converse. Victory!

Moments later, Alice's phone rang. She checked it, and a huge smile broke out on her face. "He's here!" she exclaimed, and proceeded to drag me down the stairs of their mansion. "Ali! Calm down! We don't want the poor girl to die before her date!" Rose yelled from upstairs. Alice ignored her, and I yelled: "Nice try Rose!" The only response I got was Rose's giggle. I rolled my eyes, a smiling playing on my face. Alice didn't stop before we were in the living room. My jaw nearly hit the floor. Edward was facing me, that sexy crooked smile playing on his lips. He was wearing dark blue tight jeans. God he had a nice ass! He too was wearing a sweater, but his was dark brown. It seemed… inviting. I wanted to run into his arms, but I don't think it had anything to do with the sweater. I noticed a square-formed thing in his pocket, but excused it as his cell-phone.

I beamed at him, very excited for our date, and just happy to see him. I had been without him the whole day! It was hard.

Alice went up the stairs again, leaving us alone. I ran into his arms, feeling home and safe again. "I missed you today," I whispered into his chest. I could fell it rumble under his chuckle. "I missed you too," he whispered back, and kissed the top of my head. He pulled away, and chuckled at my pout. He took my hand, and led me to his Volvo.

He opened my door, and when I was safely inside he closed it again. When he too was inside, he pulled out of the driveway. The trip to, wherever we were going, was spent with chatter and laughter. He was so easy to be around. I was normally a very shy and quite girl, but Edward brought out the best in me.

My train of thoughts was disturbed when Edward parked the car. He went to the back of the car, and pulled out a picnic-basket and a blanket. I had no idea where we were, but I could tell it was in the middle of a forest. The sun shone through the tree tops, and Edward took my hand and led me to the edge of the trees. I looked panicked at him. He knew how clumsy I was. He smiled reassuringly at me.

"Come here princess," he said, and then he pulled me into his arms so he was carrying me bridal style. "Eeeep!" I squealed. Edward looked at me like I was crazy. "Eeep?" he repeated with a smile. I just stuck my tongue out as a response. "You know, you don't have to carry me," I said. He smiled down at me. "But I want to," he answered. "Put me down if I get to heavy kay?" I asked. He just nodded.

We joked, and after what felt like minutes, I could see a clearing up ahead. I could feel Edward's steps were faster now, in his eagerness to get to the clearing. He sat me down at the edge of the forest. I gasped at the sight in front of me.

It wasn't just a clearing. It was an extremely beautiful meadow. The grass went to my knees, and wildflowers in all the colours you could imagine went just as tall. I went to the middle of the meadow where the sun shone through. I beamed at Edward as he came to stand beside me. He laid out the carpet on the ground, and put the basket on it. Then he took my hand and pulled me down so we were sitting on the blanket.

"So? What do you think?" He asked looking unsure. I turned to him with a big smile on my lips. "It's beautiful," I assured him still smiling. He smiled back, looking very happy.

Then he looked nervous again. My brows came together, as I looked concerned at him. I put my hand on his cheek, and forced him to look at me. "What's wrong baby?" I asked quietly. He tried to shrug it off. "Nothing," he just said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "You know you can tell me everything," I assured him. He nodded, before taking a deep breath. "You know I love you right?" he asked. I nodded still confused.

He stood up, and pulled me with him. He still looked nervous, but tried to shake it off. "Isabella Marie Swan. I don't know how to express or tell you with words how much I love you. You showed me what love is. Showed me how strong and brave I can be if I just try. But I can only be strong and brave if I have you by my side. And when we go to college, I want everyone to know you are mine, and mine forever." At this point he got down on one knee, and tears were streaming down my face. "So I will ask you. Will you marry me?" He pulled out a beautiful golden ring. It was oval shaped and small diamonds covered its surface. It was gorgeous.

"Yes," I whispered through my tears. He beamed at me, and put the ring on the right finger, before kissing me full on the mouth. We fell back on the blanket, and made love under the sun. I was marrying Edward Cullen, and going to college with him and my best friends. Life couldn't get much better. THIS was officially the best day in my life so far, and I was sure there were more to come.

**A/N: Epilogue up next! Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW! **


	11. The future Epilogue

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Now this story is coming to an end, and even tough it is sad to say goodbye, I loved our time together. Now enjoy the last chapter of: 'The Volvo change lives.'**

_The future_

"Ouch! Alice carefully!" I screeched. "Oh give me a break Bella! You have to look your best. It's not every day you get married." I smiled at her words. Today I would officially become a Cullen. I carefully put a hand on my still flat stomach. I was pregnant with Edward's baby. I was going to marry Edward! My life couldn't be better.

Edward and I decided to get married after college. I had a degree in English, and soon Edward would be a doctor. As you could probably guess, I was pregnant too. Two months along. Everyone in the family knew, and Edward and I were so excited to be parents. We were just praying that it would be healthy, and I wouldn't miscarriage.

Alice fluttered around me a couple of minutes before she pulled me out of the chair. She wouldn't let me see myself before I was 'the pure essence of beauty.' Alice words, not mine. She went to her closet and pulled out a white bag. Butterflies entered my stomach when I saw her pull out my beautiful dress.

My dress was a bit old-fashioned. The sleeves and the back were made out of white laces. On the back, buttons went all the way down the middle. Other than that, the dress was very simple. It went all the way to the floor, and the lace sleeves were ¾. Soft curls cascaded down my back, and my make-up was light. I was beautiful. More beautiful than I thought possible. I smiled at Alice and thanked her. She just waved it off.

Rosalie arrived in that moment. "Bells! We're ready!" she exclaimed out of breath. "Thanks Rose," I said sincerely. She just smiled, and went down the stairs again. "Okay Bella. Charlie is on his way up. When I go down, count to ten and then follow me. Understood?" Alice instructed. I nodded, getting even more excited. Normally, you would be nervous. Asking yourself questions like; 'What if he's not the one?' or 'Can I tie myself to only one man?' I knew all the answers. Yes Edward is the right one, and yes I can tie myself to only one man. As long as that man is Edward. Charlie came up then, a big smile on his face making him look ten years younger.

"You ready sweetheart?" he asked. I nodded a big smile prominent on my face as well. He chuckled, and offered me his arm. I kissed his cheek and whispered: "I love you dad." He smiled even bigger, and whispered back: "Love you too Bells," before we started to decent the stairs in the big Cullen house. We agreed on having it in the Cullens back yard, since it's so big and beautiful. I focused very hard on the steps I had to decent in these shoes. I could hear Rosalie playing the wedding march. The piano is Edward's. He plays for me at every chance he got. And I love it. He wrote a lullaby. _My _lullaby. He would play it every time he saw I was sad, or stressed. It always made me happy, and so moved. And he knew it. It always resulted in a heavy make-out session, which often ended in the bedroom naked.

That image of Edward distracted me, so I didn't even realise I was on the last step of the stair. I made an inner happy dance. I did it! Then I looked up, and saw the most amazing sight. Edward wearing a tux, standing next to a priest, waiting for _me_. Since I saw his face the first time looked at me concerned, I had that dream every night, and now it was not a dream, it was my life.

He smiled a breathtaking smile at me, and I could see the tears forming in his eyes. I gave him the same big smile back, and could feel the tears in my eyes as well. Charlie chuckled to himself, but I was far too caught up in Edward to care. I almost ran to him, but Charlie gave me a stern look, sensing my train of thoughts. I smiled sheepishly at him, and then returned my gaze to Edward. Not long after, Charlie put my hand in Edward's, with a big smile. At this point, a few stray tears went down my cheeks. Edward wiped my tears away, and we faced the priest.

The ceremony was perfect, and so were our vows. At the end, I had tears streaming down my face, and even Edward let a few tears fall, even though I could see he tried to fight them. When the ceremony was over, and a photographer took a couple of pictures, Edward grabbed my arm, and took me to his old room. He shut and locked the door. He led me to the bed, and hovered over me. "I've wanted to do this since I saw you coming down that aisle," he whispered huskily, and my breath caught. Then his lips were on mine, and every current thought went flying out of my head. His tongue swept over my bottom lip, and I opened for him. We kissed for a good five minutes, and then someone knocked on the door. "Get out here! It's your reception!" Alice scolded through the door. "Two minutes!" Edward yelled, and then started kissing my neck. I groaned, and Alice yelled: "I don't want to know what you're doing in there, but come out soon!" "Sure!" I yelled, not really meaning it. She huffed and stomped away, and I pulled Edward's face back to mine again.

We kept our word, and after making sure we looked just like before, we went to the guests again. Everyone had questions about the rumour of me being pregnant. I confirmed them, with a big smile permanent on my face and on Edward's as well. His hand was on my still flat stomach, but I loved the safety it brought, to know that he was there with me. From time to time he would kiss me on the neck, and I would look even more forward to our honeymoon.

_7 months later_

EPOV

"Come on love. You can do it! I love you!" I encouraged my beautiful wife. I winced when another contraction hit her, and she tightened the hold she had on my hand. She looked apologetically at me, and then it went away and was replaced with a glare as she was hit with yet another contraction. "I love you too Edward!" she replied breathlessly. I gave her a smile, and she tried to give me one back. "Just one more push Mrs. Cullen," the nurse told her. Bella smiled at the name, and then pushed. The next sound heard made a big smile break out on my face. A baby crying. _My _baby crying. Our little baby boy Ethan Anthony Marie Cullen. Bella started crying, and reached one hand to my face to wipe away the tears I didn't notice was streaming down my face before now. "We did it," my wife whispered. I nodded, and put my hand over hers on my cheek. Then the nurse came with Ethan. Bella's smile was as big as the one from our wedding. "Dr. Cullen?" the nurse asked me. "Yes. That's me." I answered, my eyes still glued to my family. "I thought I had seem you before."

Now my life was complete. I had my wife, my son, my family, my dream job and the house I just bought to get us out of our apartment.

And all because of my Volvo. The Volvo change lives, that's for sure!

**The end**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I love you all! Please review on this one as well!**


End file.
